UNSC Tide of the North
This is a Maverick Article UNSC Tide of the North The UNSC Tide of the North was an Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser operating within the Lambda Serpentis system for its most influential period. The cruiser staged an offensive hold on the system against various rebel groups and ex-covenant remnant factions. The Tide of the North was expected to participate in ground engagements during her operating period within the Lambda Serpentis system and was complemented with a contingent of ODST's and Spartan IV fireteams including Fireteam Desert. The North was Captained by Jacob Timothy Myles A considerably young captain for a state of the art cruiser, Myles was only 29 years old when he assumed control of the North in 2558. Secondary in command was Amir Hassan an older man of 39 who advised Myles and mentored him throughout their time together on the North. Lambda Serpentis Occupation During the Lambda Serpentis system occupation of 2558 the Tide of the North for the majority of the reclamation period was the sole acting warship in the area. The scarce UNSC resources to space were thinly dispersed in reclamation efforts of former UNSC systems. The North being a heavy cruiser was more than capable of policing the system against remnant factions and insurrectionist or pirate forces. Arcadia Following the Lambda Serpentis Occupation the North rejoined the fleet and was relieved by a long term recolonization force. The North after a short dry dock and replenishment period was scheduled to take up a more relaxed assignment and relieve the Emerald Creed as the Capitol ship for the Triton Battlegroup. After being relieved from the Lambda Serpentis system in 2562 it underwent dry dock for one year and was prepared to take positon over Triton when it was instead rerouted to investigate possible insurrectionist activities on Arcadia. The North went on identify a large insurrectionist force on Arcadia in which the city of Pirths undergouno and largely unscathed city scape was home to a thralling population of both Human and Kig Yar. The under city renamed by the locals to Kemnur was later proved to actually be a peaceful community living in solitide from the galaxa and the human and kig yar had actually joined together to from a thriving community. The pirate forces who were detected were actually subdued with the help of the North and imprisoned. Much of the ruins of Pirth had been converted into farming lands for the underground community, the captain of the North, Myles, decided to leave out the majority of the actual happenings from his report to protect the peaceful community and actually gave them some supplies. The North was never assigned back to its original mission to relieve the Emerald Creed at Triton and instead was stationed at Arcadia to defend the system from future pirate activity. UNSC-Balaho Empire conflict. In 2566 the North was sent to aid in the battle of Kale during the UNSC-Balaho Empire conflict alongside the Hallow Be Thy Name. The North joined the battle taking place in Orbit against the unending swarms of Unggoy cruisers while the Hallow be thy name landed group forces which would eventually turn the tide of the battle on the ground. In orbit the North was able to destroy over a dozen Unggoy imperial light assault cruisers drastically improving UNSC morale and allowing the UNSC to regain control of the planet from orbit. UNSC-Balaho Empire war The UNSC Tide of the North went on to lead a battle group containing the destroy UNSC Howler of the Dark Side, the Deliverance class frigate Ember Storm and two Charon class frigate Newcoming Fortune and Covenants Bane. The battle group was moved to Pompeii two weeks before the attack by the Balaho Empire during the war. It participated in the battle of Pompeii and later reinforced UNSC forces at the second battle of Hercules. Orion Alliance-Dominion War UNSC Tide of the North became the flagship of battlegroup November which lead various assaults against interests of the Dominion. During the Orion Alliance-Dominion war the Tide of the North participated in various battles and defensive operations Including the Battle of Tempest and the battle of Arcturus IV. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe